


Politics of Love.

by clexasupercorp



Series: Fighting for Love. [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Eliza Danvers' A+ Parenting, F/F, Good Parent Lillian Luthor, Good Rhea, I am Supercorp Trash, Idiots in Love, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexasupercorp/pseuds/clexasupercorp
Summary: Kara and Lena will fight for love together. When they get to meet each other on the middle of a political campaign, with all previous issues and failures, they’ll be able to conquered their own fears and to fall for each other.An AU supercorp story that I couldn’t get off my head.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Eliza Danvers/Jeremiah Danvers, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lillian Luthor/Rhea, Samantha Arias/Veronica Sinclair
Series: Fighting for Love. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762684
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	1. With no ID.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been writing this for awhile now and I wanted to put it here for people to see. 
> 
> I don’t have a beta so all mistakes are mine and I know the will be lots of mistakes because English isn’t my first language. So I’m warning you.
> 
> About this story: Lena is daughter of Lillian and Rhea Luthor the power political couple of the moment. Both are good parents because Lena deserve it, and I’m giving her two moms instead of one. I decided for it to be Lillian and Rhea because one way or another on the show Lena felt motherly love from each of them. 
> 
> I don’t know anything about politics so forgive me if I’m wrong on anything and I’ll take any advices, I thought about this because of that picture of Lillian on the White House, also because Lena would make a sexy lawyer, and of course I thought it’ll make an awesome plot.

Politics weren’t Kara’s best topic, she liked to do other things like cover the story of a murder or something like that, she was living out of her writing site, where she was able to write about anything she wanted, however she needed a good story for her boss, and the thing that was on the moment now was politics, Rhea and Lillian Luthor to be precise. 

They were the couple of the moment everywhere, since Rhea decided to put herself out and go for the presidency, it wasn’t simple to do so, less simple when your wife is Lillian the woman that could do everything even be the Advisor of the current president. 

So Kara didn’t know anything about politics or what needed to be known about it, she just wanted to impress Cat Grant. That’s how she found herself on the situation she was in at the moment, she was going into the press conference without a press ID. 

“Excuse me ma’am, this area is just for staff from the press” says one of the security man when she tried to enter the conference room.

“I get it... but I swear I’m a reporter... I lost my staff ID, but I work for Catco magazine” she begins to explain getting nervous. 

The man on the front door looked at her like she was talking science to him, “I don’t know what Catco is and I don’t care from where the reporters are, only thing that matters to me is they’re wearing their staff ID” he says that angrily, the man was starting to feel frustrated, “You don’t have an ID you aren’t passing through” he finishes putting his arms over his chest.

Kara looked at the man trying to intimidate him, however the guard just ignored her, she walked to the nearest available bench to the conference room, the blonde sat there defeated, she was never going to get a good reporting score with her boss that way. While she was thinking about this, two elegant dress woman pass by her bench talking about campaigns, and the Luthor candidate. 

“I assure you, this is what she wants Lena” says one of them to the other. 

The one name Lena seem irritated, “I don’t know Alana, I don’t think that’s what’s best for her right now” 

“You are here to assist, do that and you’ll be assisting” says Alana who seem like a really bossy woman. 

The girl named Lena walked to the entrance of the conference room, “Hi, I need to make sure that you close this door as soon as you can, candidate Luthor will be arriving shortly” she says to the man flashing her campaign ID to him. 

“Of course we will ma’am” he nods politely. 

“Thank you” she smiles and enters the room, as soon as she enters the guards closed the doors. 

There was another opportunity lost, she needed to stop thinking that she will be a recognized reporter, she needed to settle for the anonymous page she had, she was well rewarded from that anyways. With her pride a little wounded Kara went to a quiet place to make a quick article about the investigation she made on Edge Industries, the man was trying to poison people with some chemicals, and she was going to expose it. After she posted her article she felt again like she was a loser, that was a good story and she couldn’t get that to Catco because then the cover would’ve gotten to another reporter. 

Kara walked to the bar, she wasn’t good at drinking, she didn’t know how to handle her alcohol, she didn’t like to deal with the stress of being hit on either, that’s why she went for the corner of the bar that was next to the wall. 

“What would you like to drink?” asks the bartender annoyingly. 

Kara composed her hair a little, she didn’t want to make an scene on a bar, “I want to have a margarita, please” she says half smiling. 

The bartender starts to get other orders as well, a few minutes pass and he gets her the margarita, Kara mouthed a simple thanks still just half smiling.

“Can you get me a whiskey, please?” asks the woman as she sat next to Kara.

Kara looks at the woman surprised, but she doesn’t say anything, she doesn’t want to bother that Lena girl, the other woman Alana said she was assistant to the campaign. She was just there enjoying her margarita, while the bartender brought Lena her drink. 

“I get out at eleven today, will you like to go out after hours?” asks the man while he handles her the drink. 

“Answer is no, but thanks for the drink” she says trying to be sympathetic. 

The bartender makes a face and returns to serve other customers. Kara giggled at the interaction, that guy was just so stupid with that bartender line. However that got her the attention of the woman next to her. 

“I know, they just get less intelligent by the minute” says the raven haired girl taking a little of her whiskey. 

Kara giggles to the comment, “It seems to be like that”

The woman looks at her now, Kara couldn’t believe how beautiful her eyes were, she definitely was the most beautiful woman Kara has seen on her life. 

“I’m Kara Danvers” she says introducing herself extending her hand. 

Lena takes her hand, “I’m...” 

“Lena... I know” she says the girl looks at her raising a brow on the sexiest way possible, “Sorry... I heard your name when you were talking with that other woman Alana, she said that you are an assistant of candidate Luthor’s campaign” she rambles trying still not to sound like a creep. 

“And you are...?” 

“I’m a reporter for Catco magazine, however I’m here on my own, trying to impress my boss” she’s rambling again, Lena is looking at her suspicious. 

“That’s not a magazine known for its high hitting journalism... its more like high waisted jeans kind of magazine” she says taking a little sip from her whiskey. 

Kara sighed at that, but she wasn’t wrong about that, “I know... I was taken in on this job, trying to make Ms. Grant get into the more serious part of the magazine, I mean if the magazine has a section for it, it at least needs to be getting good content” she explains still rambling her words. 

Lena looks at her thoughtfully, then she takes another sip of her drink, “I get it” she nods slowly, “Where you able to ask your questions on the conference?” 

“No” she says barely audible. 

Lena looks back at her, “You are the one that didn’t have an ID” she has this look on her face that made Kara blush. 

“Oh... you know about that” she blushes more giggling nervously. 

Lena nodded, she finished her drink, “Are you drunk?” she questions seriousness getting over her. 

“What?... nooo, no, I am not drunk” says Kara getting nervous again. 

Lena giggles a little then composes herself, “This is what you are going to do, you are going to finish your drink, go to your room, freshen up and go to sleep. You’ll get up early to prepared, and at one o’clock you’re going to get to the living room on the fifth floor, not a minute after, it needs to be at that time” Lena explains carefully, “You’ll have thirty minutes, no more than that, they are going for lunch after, so get yourself a good looking outfit” she says then she stops, “I hope you remember all of this Ms. Danvers, since I don’t see you taking notes” Kara shakes her head and composes herself taking out her phone quickly, “Don’t ask about personal life by any means... understood?” Kara nods tipping on her phone, “See you tomorrow at what time?” 

“One o’clock... not a minute after” she says quickly. 

Lena took off after that not letting Kara ask any other question, the blonde girl stood there frozen for a good of two minutes, when she realizes what just happened she drowns her margarita after paying her drink she took off to her room. 

Kara was still thinking about all that happened at the bar, couldn’t take her mind off, she decided that she wouldn’t be able to go to bed if she didn’t speak with her sister, that’s when she got on her phone and calls her. 

“Alex, you won’t believe what just happened” she says when she hears that Alex picked up. 

“Hi, Kara, I’m doing fine sis, how about you?...” 

“I’m sorry Alex, but what happened was really exciting” 

“I get it, what just happened?” 

“I was taking a drink on the hotel bar, because I had an awful day, however Lena who’s one of the assistant on candidate Luthor’s campaign sat next to me, and I talk to her about me wanting to impress Ms. Grant and she told me that tomorrow at one o’clock I can get some kind of interview” she was too excited for her sister’s liking but Alex would listen to her anyways. 

“That sounds awesome Kara, I’m happy for you... and which Luthor are you interviewing, Lillian or Rhea?” 

“Thank you sis... and I don’t know yet, I sincerely hope is Lillian” 

“But wouldn’t be cool to interview the candidate herself?” 

“That’s true, but Lillian Luthor has more experience with campaign, she was head of campaign to president Olivia Marsdin and now she is the advisor of the president, and candidate Susan Brayden wants her to run for vice-president with her if she wins” 

“Yes, I know” Alex was laughing on the other side, “I’m really glad for you Kara... I have to go though, I still have a patient to see, and Kelly’s being craving Chinese food all day” 

“That’s so cute, you getting all annoyed that your pregnant wife is having craves” 

“Enjoy yourself laughing about me, one day you’ll experience that, some way or another” 

“I love you sis, see you on two days” she giggles and then hangs up. 

Kara knew she was lucky to find Lena on the bar, and that the woman would offer that interview to her, she was hoping not to mess anything up, she wanted to take advantage of the opportunity, this was her chance to take Catco magazine to the next level on journalism. 

With that in mind Kara went to bed, excited that she would be interviewing one of the most prominent figures of the moment, and also thinking about Lena, the woman has made quite the impression on her, more than Kara could hope for, those eyes and smile were to die for, with that in mind Kara drifted to sleep.


	2. The assistant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You noticed that Rulette has a roll here, I just love the actress that plays Rulette and I like that Lena had all this powerful women around when she was in school. Also I like to make unusual pairings.
> 
> Again all mistakes are mine!!

Lena knew more about politics than any average human should, she grew up around politics, everything she heard of after turning ten was campaigning, strategies, election promises, speeches and debates. 

She was better at it than anyone, having learn everything there’s to know about campaigns and candidates representation, therefore she was inclined to work on the file, however what she loved the most wasn’t that. 

“Lena, sweetheart are you sure you’ll be able to take time from your schedule and assist with the conference today?” asks one of her mothers from her spot on the bed that they were both laying down on, “Because it is okay if you can’t” says Lillian passing her hand through her wife’s hair. 

“Seriously, sweetheart if you can’t attend we can get it done, we’ll just get Alana and Imra to take care of everything” says Rhea her other mother getting closer to her wife. 

“Mom, I already told you that I’ll be going to the conference, it’s important we have a control of the press” she says smiling to them. 

Lena did had a difficult childhood with both of her mothers’ schedules, having to move so many times when she was a kid, but something she didn’t lack was the love of the most amazing mothers that life could have ever given her, and she admired them for their hard work. 

Rhea sighed before having to get up from the bed which made Lillian to protest a little, but got up also from her spot not having to cuddle her wife anymore that was stress out for her campaign. 

Rhea kisses Lillian softly and then smiles, “Thanks for the cuddles honey, I feel better but I have to go to write my closing statement for the conference” she says putting her blazer on. 

“Lena and I will go to see the stores on the hotel” she says walking to her daughter putting her hands on her shoulders. 

“I don’t get to be part of the fun stuff anymore” says Rhea genuinely concerned, but Lena waved her off with her hands, “No, Lena I’m serious” 

“I know you are, but we’ll have time after the conference, we can go for a walk on the park” says Lena then getting up, she walks to her other mother and gives her a kiss on the cheek, “See you later mom, if you need help with the closing statement we are a message or email away” 

The couple kisses one more time then Lillian takes her blazer for them to go leaving Rhea to do her work. They went to see some stores, Lillian couldn’t help but buy some things for Rhea and Lena, the latter whom refused to actually try on the clothes. 

“I have to go get some arrangements for the states tours that we are leading towards” says Lillian getting up from the table where they were drinking coffee, “If you want to, I can check that case of immigration that you are working on” she offers while composing her blazer. 

Lena smiles at that, “Of course I’ll send you the papers of the case to your files” she gets up and hugs her mother who then kisses her on the top of her head, “I’ll see you at the conference mum” 

Lillian smiles to the way Lena calls her, since Lillian used to be mommy (still was sometimes when Lena was sick or when she was sensitive), Lena grew up so she needed to call Lillian something other than mommy, that’s when she started to call her mum, and Lillian loved it. 

“See you later sweetheart, I’ll try to ease your mother’s worries and make sure that she had the time to properly eat” 

“Oh, the pages had turned, it was her job to make you eat like two years ago” she giggles as her mother pretended to be offended, “I have work to do, then I have to meet with Alana”

“I need to make sure the private plane is ready for tomorrow night, it’s important my presence at the White House” she looks to her watch, “I still have time to walk you to your room” Lena just shook her head laughing while they started to walk. 

She spent hours trying to catch up on a case for court that she had to attend on a week time, it was a woman that was accused of mistreating her child by her husband, but in reality the man was an abuser, she was going to make sure he was the one going to jail. 

“I’m serious Lee, this doesn’t look good for that man, we have him” says her colleague and friend Veronica Sinclair. 

“Thanks Ronnie, I appreciate you for taking the time to revisit things with the witness” she says to her friend on the camera.

“Not a problem” she says smiling at her. 

“Where is Sam?” she asks interested. 

“She is with Ruby trying to make her go to bed for a nap, it’s not easy to make a three year old sleep” 

“Is she still working on the papers for the man that murder his wife?” 

“The defense isn’t easy, he still says that he wasn’t at home... but hey that was a good lead that you gave her, her case is looking stronger” 

“That’s good, I’m going to be in Metropolis next week” 

“Stay with us” she says excited. 

Lena laughs, “Like I always do of course... I have to go, my mom has a conference and I promised to attend, take care” 

The conference went smoothly, her discussion with Alana before the conference was what got her mad, Alana wanted her mother to be supportive of Edge Industries on exchange for support to the campaign, but that wouldn’t go with Lena’s believes or her mothers’, Lena refused to make the statement. 

She was so mad she went to the bar to see if she could take her mind off things, a drink before having to go to dinner with the staff it’s what she needed. Lena couldn’t help but noticed the blonde woman when she took the seat next to her, it looked like the woman had an amazing body. She was the daughter of a lesbian couple, she could appreciate the beauty of a woman, also because she was gay herself, when Kara spoke to her and Lena finally saw her she felt like the time stopped. 

However Lena didn’t expect Kara to be smart and kind, she offered her help to the woman, it would’ve been easier for Lena just to call Cat Grant and tell her that Kara was a good reporter and she should listen to her, but Lena knew that Kara needed this opportunity and to make it on her own. It reminded Lena of herself, when she began to work after graduating from law school, her mothers wanted to use their own contacts being lawyers as well, which Lena refused. It worked out for her because she had her best friends Samantha and Veronica and they started business together. She did understood Kara and she was going to help her make it on her own. 

Lena felt happy with what she did, she went to dinner with her mothers thanking God that her mom decided to take her mum and her for dinner and for the walk on the park they promised earlier, because she wasn’t ready to face Alana in front of them. 

“How was your day sweetheart?” asks Rhea holding her from the shoulders. 

“It was good, we’re making progress on some of the cases, mum offered to see my case for immigration though” she says smiling at Lillian. 

The woman looks at her nodding, “I was revisiting it after the conference a little but your mother distracted me” 

“I don’t need to know the details of that” says Lena shaking her head dramatically. 

Rhea laughs kissing her wife’s hand, “Sorry, my love” she apologizes then she looks at Lena, “No case that you would like my opinion on?” 

“No, but maybe Sam does, she has this case where a man is being persecuted for murdering his wife, and his defense insist on covering his alibi” Lena shakes her head for a moment, “Forget about it, I know there is a lot of work with the campaign” 

“What?... no sweetheart, I’ll be more than glad to be of assistance to you, and that’s my kind of case” 

“If it’s not too much then I’ll email you the documents” 

“When are you do to court sweetheart?” asks Lillian getting closer to them taking her wife’s hand. 

Lena sighs, she didn’t want to think much about it, “Less than a week, I have court about a case of an abusive husband that file a complaint on his wife for mistreating their child” she explains trying hard not to think of the young boy that is currently on child security services alone, “I’m trying to change the case against him”

“I know you will” says Lillian smiling at Lena making her feel better, “You’re smarter than us” 

“Together” intervenes Rhea, they all laughed together, “Let’s talk about other things that it’s not work, like did you see the lady on the other table from us, doesn’t she knows that it’s not the eighties anymore?” they all agreed with a humming sounds. 

After their walk on the park they walked Lena to her suite, they said good night and headed to their own suite. The only thing that Lena wanted for the moment was to cuddle with Laika her Siberian Husky that she loved so much. Although she smiled when the image of Kara’s eyes appeared on her head, but she shook her head and prepared to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like the chapter


	3. Stolen glances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m still insisting on the fact that every mistake is only mine!!. 
> 
> Just to make sure about some things: 
> 
> 1\. I won’t put to much thoughts on the political aspect, just what is necessary.
> 
> 2\. Kara is Eliza and Jeremiah’s biological daughter here. 
> 
> 3\. I’ve done some research to make this work for the story, we know that National City is located in California, although Midvale doesn’t have an specific location, but I’ve located it in California about one and half hour (more or less) away from National City more to the coast of California. And Metropolis will be located in the state of New York as one of the locations that was given to the city on one of the Superman comics.
> 
> 4\. The part that is on italics letters it’s just to indicate they are on a phone call.

It was the time that Kara was waiting for, she hope she wouldn’t disappoint Lena, the girl went to all the trouble to make the space for her. She got to the floor a few minutes earlier, just to be one o’clock sharp in front of Lena.

When it was the time she just walked the distant to the door to the living room and knocked on the door, Lena was the one that answer the door smiling.

“Good afternoon, Ms. Danvers” she greets Kara with a light tone.

“Good afternoon, but Kara is okay” she smiles back starting to feel nervous.

Lena nods at her, then indicates Kara to sit down, “Did you prepared?”

“Yes, I did as requested”

“Wonderful”

“Lena, I really hope that I’m not getting you into any trouble doing this, I mean I don’t want you to lose your job”

“What?, why would I lose my job?” Lena was confused.

“You are an assistant of this campaign and I don’t want to ruin your job with the head of the campaign” she rambles getting more nervous.

Lena gets this face again like she didn’t understand what Kara was talking about, “Kara, don’t worry...”

“No, Lena... I’m being serious I don’t want you to lose your opportunity to work on this elections, maybe you have responsibilities or a family that needs you” she was rambling still, and so nervous it was ridiculous.

Lena just shook her head, “It’s going to be okay” she smiles again and motions Kara to sit again because on her heated ramble she stood up from the couch, “I got it cover”

Kara takes that for an answer, she puts her notepad out and prepares for the interview, “Will you be the one serving us water and that kind of stuff?” she asks making Lena look at her from the table she was sitting with a computer, “I mean... you know if we get thirsty”

Lena clears her throat, she thinks for a moment, “I can bring you water right now” she says getting up from the table.

“No, like in ten minutes maybe”

“Of course” she nods looking at the screen a little concerned.

The door opened and a few people gets into the room, the woman named Alana from yesterday, an Asian woman she was tiny and looked cute and went directly to Lena’s side, a blonde woman that did the same, a man that sat next on another table with his own computer, the other man and another woman stood with Alana, and Lillian Luthor.

Kara got up from the couch, she looked at Lena for just a second, she could see the girl trying not to smile looking at her, when she noticed Kara looking back she just moved her eyes back to the computer.

Lillian Luthor stood before Kara smiling comfortably, she puts out her hand, “Nice to meet you, Ms. Danvers” she sits down motioning to Kara to sit as well.

“The placer is all mine, Mrs. Luthor” she sits down breathing to control her nerves.

“You work in Catco Magazine then?”

“Yes, I do ma’am” she smiles shyly.

“Cat Grant is a friend of mind, she went to collage with president Marsdin” she says sitting more comfortable, she looks at Lena and smiles.

The door opened again, this time just two girls and a man were accompanying candidate Luthor, again Kara stood up to wait and greet the candidate, the other people with her went to sit on another table.

“You must be Ms. Danvers from Catco magazine” she says greeting Kara cordially, “Excuse me” she says apologetically, then looks at Lillian, “Hi, my love” she says then pecks her sweetly on the lips, “I’m sorry I’m a little late” she says then looks at Lena for a moment then back at Kara, “Let’s not make Ms. Danvers lose more of her precious time”

“That’s okay, candidate Luthor, it’s so nice to meet you as well... I didn’t know that I was interviewing both of you” she takes the sit again after Rhea was sitting next to Lillian, they were holding hands, “I’ll do my best” she says smiling, for a moment she looks to where Lena was but she wasn’t there.

“Here is your water” says Lena coming from nowhere smiling to the candidate and the advisor putting two glasses for them as well.

The couple looks confused at the girl, Lillian raising her brow a lot similar to Lena’s gesture but Kara didn’t thought it was sexy at least, “You didn’t have to, but thank you” she says to Lena smiling.

“Thank you” Kara mouthed smiling up at Lena who blushed a little after reading her lips, that made Kara smile bigger, but she shook her head that way she would concentrate on the interview, “Let’s begin then”

The interview went smoothly, Kara had interviewed people before but she never had a great time like she did with the Luthor women, they were easy going, Rhea liked to joke a lot and Lillian couldn’t help but laugh every time.

Lena got up from her chair and packed her laptop, “I’ll have to excuse myself” she says looking at the women on the sofa, “I need to get to a meeting within half an hour”

“Are you not going to lunch with us?” asks Lillian getting up while Rhea follows her.

“I don’t have the time right now, but I’ll eat something at the restaurant that I have the meeting” she looks at Kara, “It was nice to meet you Kara”

Kara looks at her while they shake hands, “It was my placer” Lena smiles and goes to the door, Kara couldn’t take her eyes off of the woman, she remembered where she was composing herself, “I should go now, it was endearing to have this interview, thank you for this opportunity”

Rhea looks at Lillian that just nodded softly, “Ms. Danvers, will it be okay if we ask you to have lunch with us?” questions the candidate taking her wife’s hand.

“We would love to have you... since we had a great time with the interview” intervenes Lillian politely.

Kara smiles shyly, “I’ll be honor to accompanying you”

“Fantastic” they say together.

They had a good lunch time, Kara didn’t spoke much with other people than the couple, but she did meet the two girls sitting with Lena, their names were Jess and Eve, also she met Mike and Imra Mathews they both worked for candidate Luthor. And she observed Alana, who looked like she wanted to murder someone the ninety percent of the time.

Kara excused herself after the lunch, she needed to go, she had an article to write and also she had to get back to her investigation for an article for her page about TechLord cutting expenses on their employees’ security equipment that she was going to publish on her page.

“Thank you so much Ms. Danvers for your time” says candidate Luthor with a smile, “I just want to know if you have Lena’s number”

Kara gets a little nervous, “I forgot to ask her” she scratches her neck awkwardly, “Will I be able to get it from someone from the campaign staff?” she asks clearing her throat.

“Let me give it to you” says Lillian smiling, “I know it from the top of my head” Kara just gives her the phone and she types the phone number, “That’s her number” she says passing the phone back to Kara who could only think how impressive it was that Lillian and Rhea would know the number from a campaign assistant from their memory, “Have a nice day Ms. Danvers”

“Call me Kara please, that goes for both of you” she says smiling taking the phone back, “It was my placer Mrs and Mrs. Luthor” they laugh a little but nodded.

Kara went out of the door where there was six bodyguards on the corridor, she smiled at them cordially then took the elevator, she saved Lena’s number with her name smiling. She prepared for her article and started to write it down, it was a good thing that she still had some time on the suite to spend. When she finished writing it was time to prepare for her checkout, she did not felt satisfied, not knowing why, she had what she went looking for, but that didn’t make her feel any better, she felt that something was wrong.

Kara was able to make it back home early, driving at night wasn’t something she liked, when she got home she went to see her corespondent her mail locker was full, she took her mail and headed up to her apartment. She called her mother since it was still early, to tell her about her interview.

_“Hi, honey” answers her mother on the phone._

_“Hi mom” she says smiling on the phone, “How are you?”_

_“I’m doing fine, how about you?”_

_“I’m great mom, I had an amazing day today”_

_“That’s good to know honey, tell me what happened”_

_“I interviewed Lillian and Rhea Luthor” she says excited._

_“Congratulations honey, that’s a good opportunity for you to grow on the magazine” Eliza was really happy for her daughter._

_“Thank you mom, I’ll go see you tomorrow, and thanks for thanking care of my plants while I wasn’t home”_

_“I told you I’ll have time, if you want to we can have lunch tomorrow, Alex, you and me only, I’ll be off early tomorrow, I just have to teach one class”_

_“Awesome, see you tomorrow then, I love you”_

_“I love you too honey”_

Kara smiled after closing the phone with her mother, Eliza was a professor in National City university, she’s an archaeologist and historian, Kara’s father Jeremiah studied biochemistry, he works on his own research laboratory with some of his colleagues from his master. When she told them she wanted to study literature and journalism Jeremiah hesitated and Eliza was so supportive of her. She wanted to make them proud, they are used to say they are proud of her, but Kara wanted to impress them more than anything, maybe that interview was her big moment.


	4. Campaign expert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> I love Andrea, but not all the characters can be good and I don’t want to make a OC for that. But I don’t like James Olsen though.
> 
> Bold letters are for messages interaction.

Lena woke up to take Laika with her on her morning run, she ran on the park near the hotel where she took the walk with her mothers, the day before wasn’t easy, she went to lunch with Andrea who used to be her best friend, they had a relationship for awhile, but Andrea cheated on her. It was difficult for Lena to get another relationship because she was engaged to the woman and she betrayed her in the worst way possible.

She found her mothers in front of her door, “I’m sorry, I went to run, Laika needed to get out of the room too” she says while approaching them.

“Good morning sweetheart” says Lillian smiling.

“Morning Mum” she says smiling back.

“I was talking to Laika” she jokes and Lena sarcastically laughs, she gets on Laika’s level and starts to caress her, “Hi gorgeous girl”

Lena smiles anyways to her mother, “Good morning mom” she says looking at Rhea.

“Good morning” she looks back at Lena content, “How is your morning going?”

“We’re fine” she says opening the door making space so her parents can get in first, “Where are your bodyguards?”

“We told them to wait for us on the other end of the hall” says Rhea while sitting on one of the couch Laika going straight to her and putting her head on her lap, “Hi Laika” she says starting to pet her.

“That’s no secure” says Lena a little frustrated.

“We know, but we needed time to walk around on our own” says Lillian sitting on the bed, “Do you have time for breakfast?”

Lena looks at the time, it was still early, “Yes, I do” she enters the bathroom to take her shower, “Just let me shower and we can go”

She takes a shower, when she gets out her mothers are both on the sofa giggling, Lena loves to see them have that type of conversations when they just whisper and giggle about everything. She took some dress and fixed her hair, after that she just put some makeup on.

“I’m ready” she says putting her heels.

“Perfect” says Lillian getting up from the couch taking Rhea by the hand, “Come on love, you should be starving”

“A little” she says squeezing her hand.

They went to the restaurant of the hotel, ordered something for breakfast, they were having a conversation about one of her mom’s brothers. Lillian said something funny while they all laugh people was looking at them, it was weird for some people to see them being normal.

“Lena, we talked to someone yesterday, this person says that you were on a date with Andrea Rojas” Rhea takes Lena’s attention with her words, “Is it true?”

“No, it wasn’t a date... but we did had lunch” she says after cleaning her mouth a little.

Lillian sighs taking her hand, “Look sweetie, we will take your side on every situation, give you our support and everything... but being honest...” she pauses gesturing to Rhea to continue.

“We don’t like that girl” Rhea says putting down her forks, “We love you a lot”

Lena breaths deeply taking a little effort, “We had a professional lunch, the company of her father made a mistake, she wanted legal advice” she explains gesturing a little with her hands, “I gave her some legal opinions, but at the end I told her that the one in charge of those type of cases is Veronica” she continues, she took a sip of her juice to calm herself, “However Ronnie hates her”

“That’s why we love Veronica” says Lillian taking a bite of her watermelon.

Rhea laughed softly not wanting to make Lena mad, “We just wanted you to know we’ll support any decision that you make... even if we will never like that girl again”

“Andrea, mom... that’s her name” she says exasperated.

Lillian’s giggles make them all laugh after that, “Sorry Lena, we just want you to be happy” she smiles towards her daughter affectionately.

“I know... as I also know that my happiness doesn’t have anything to do with Andrea” she wipes her mouth again finishing her breakfast, “Don’t worry about it”

They nodded looking at each other then to her proudly, Lena understood their concerned, she had a really rough time after the breakup of her engagement. The only thing that made Lena strong through that time were her mothers. She couldn’t have any other girlfriend after that though, just some casual dating.

After the couple finished their breakfast, they all went their separate ways, Lena needed to arranged some things for the states tour, while her mothers had their own things to do.

Lena was on the fifth floor’s living room, that the staff was given for the time they were at the hotel, companying her were Jess and Eve. Jess was her assistant since forever, one of her right hand people, and the best businesswoman she knew, instead Eve was a new employee who her mother requested for her to assist her with everything related to the campaign, she seemed like a nice enough girl.

“Jess, I want you to arrange my interview with the suspect for case Maloney” she instructs taking a filing card putting it over some documents.

“Of course, Ms. Luthor” she responds taking the papers that Lena marked.

“Eve, I want you to call the High Breeze Hotel in Midvale, we need to be there for a gala and some press conference” she says the woman just nods shyly, “Perfect, you just need to do same arrangements that we did for this hotel” she says then returns to her work on the computer.

Lena looked for a moment to where Kara was sitting the previous day, she smiled softly not letting her assistants to notice and then she just shook her head. She couldn’t get distracted at the moment when her only concerned was preparing her mother for elections.

“Ms. Luthor, candidate Luthor wants to meet with all the campaign staff” says Eve a little nervous to speak with her.

“Thank you, tell her we will be there in a few minutes”

“She wants to meet right about now”

Lena looks at her thoughtfully, her mothers were never that desperate to meet, they understood that people had their other things to do, and they respected everyone’s time.

“Is it my mother or Alana?” asks Lena angrily.

Eve blushes a little, “It’s Alana, ma’am”

Lena gets up from the table, she puts her laptop on her extra elegant briefcase, “Let’s not make them wait then”

She goes out of the room trying to calm her self down, she didn’t want to make a scene because it wouldn’t be fair to her mothers. When they got to the room of the meeting on the first label mostly everyone was there expect for her mothers which made Lena want to laugh. Lillian and Rhea entered the room accompanied by their bodyguards minutes after, the first thing they acknowledged is Lena on the room which made them confused, but they just dismissed that.

“We did a great job yesterday” says Lillian congratulating the group, “Now a real challenge begins, we have to go through all this states and convince the people that Rhea Luthor is the perfect woman to be elected”

Rhea smiles to her wife, “And that’s something that we can’t do without you” she continues clearing her throat, “For doing so, we want you on your best to be able to come with good strategies”

“We need to know the needs of each state to be able to provide them what they want” continues Lillian.

“This is important because what is going to help us is to know the people, and be true to them” says Rhea this time.

“Earning they trust and respect” finishes Lillian everyone was standing looking at them carefully. Lena smiled at her mothers giving a secret thumbs up.

Alana nods as she speaks, “We are prepared for this”

“We want you to know that everything you want to propose will be taken into consideration” says Rhea looking at each of them, “But remember that any ideas will be revisit and ultimate decision comes to us, that including Lena... any questions?”

As no one says anything or asks any questions Lilian speaks, “Then in that case we just want to say, take the rest of your day to yourself, tomorrow is going to be a tough one, and I want you to be all in, even if I’m not here, you are now dismissed”

Most of the people left, the only ones that stayed behind were the internal staff, Mike and Imra the couple that were her mom’s assistants. Alana that was her mum’s assistant and her mum’s crew Kim, Alyssa and Brandon. Lena stood behind with her assistants too.

“We still have some things to do before I have to go back to the White House” says Lillian taking a seat, Rhea sits next to her putting an arm around her shoulder, “We need to consider that we are doing good on numbers, but we need to see that support”

“We have concentrated on the voters around your ages mostly” says Imra shyly, it was difficult to talk about age in front of the bosses, Lena smiled to her to ease her a little, “But we need to take into consideration now that Lena’s involvement is giving you the support of young adults “

Rhea smiles to Imra and then takes Lillian’s hand, “That’s what we were talking about before coming here” she smiles then to Lena, “Lena is important to the campaign, not just for how much of an effort she puts there, but young adults see her as truth worthy and reliable”

Lillian nods smiling, “Lena has a good impact on people, and it’s been taken positively” she was proud of Lena you could hear it on her words.

“That’s why we decided that we aren’t using that as a strategic factor” says Rhea sympathetically to Lena, “But we think that it could help us if Lena gets more active along the way, but as a supporter not as campaign image”

“It’ll be a gigantic mistake to let it pass, we should make a young people support campaign with Lena as the image” says Brandon frustration showing.

Lena looks at him, “That could be overwhelming” she gets up from the chair, “Not everyone even knows that I exist” her mothers almost protested but she thought about Kara how she didn’t recognize her, “The real deal will be to initiate a movement of young people, reminding them the importance of the vote, with candidate Rhea as the main image”

Lillian nods thinking about it, “This is what we will do, Brandon will explain his idea, Lena will hers, you have three days to come with the right way to do it, if it adds to the way we want to portrait the campaign then that’s the option that we are taking” she was being fair, even if she thought that Lena’s idea was the best one she needed to give time to Brandon to proof his plan was better, “Now all of you can go to do your things, see you guys on a few days”

Lena was almost the first to exit the room, she went straight to her suite, she didn’t have time to make a preparation for a youth movement, she had court on five days. The knock on her door didn’t surprise her, she was finishing packing, Laika was already ready to go. She opened the door for Rhea and Lillian, let it open while she walked back to her suitcase to finish packing.

“I don’t have time to talk” she says evading to look at them.

“We know that you are mad, and we deserve it” says Rhea sadly, “I know I told you that you wouldn’t have to do campaign with your image”

“I get it” she says closing her suitcase.

“Lena, I’m sorry it’s my fault, but Brandon’s idea is predictable, I need them to learn” says Lillian concerned for her own words.

“I know”

“But that’s not how we do it, we aren’t basic people, when they see your project they will understand what really works on a campaign, they’ll need that knowledge” Lillian continues trying to make her point.

Lena takes her luggage, she likes to travel with one suitcase, a backpack and her briefcase that way she can take Laika with her.

“I’m not mad” she walks to them, “I need to get back to New York if I want to get back here do the project review and then go back to New York again for court” she hugs both of her mothers, “I could never get mad at you, even if I don’t have the time to do this thing I understand you”

Lillian kisses Lena on the forehead, “What are you mad about then?”

“I don’t want to talk about it” says Lena trying to forget about Alana and the issues that they have, mostly for her mum’s sake, “You’ll call me when you land in DC?”

“Of course” says Lillian taking Laika to help her, “Will you please call us when you arrive in New York?” asks her mum while they left the room.

“Yes, I will” she says confirming.

They walked her to the entrance where a car was waiting for her, Jess was there waiting as well, they exchanged goodbyes.

“We love you” the couple says together.

“I love you too” she says while getting on the car.

Lena used her computer all the way to New York, it was a five hours flight she had all that time to work on the project, while she was on that her phone received a notification of a message.

**Unknown: Hi Lena! This is Kara Danvers, I got your number from Advisor Luthor before I left, anyways I wanted to know how you were doing, have a nice evening.**

Lena smiled happily something that Jess have never seen her do before, no even with Andrea, it was weird, however her boss limited herself to answer quickly whatever the message was, and got back to her work.

**Lena: I really should have ask you for your number because of the interview, but it’s good that you contacted me, I’m on my way to New York. How are you doing?**

The answer came a few minutes later, Lena had to control the twist on her stomach.

**Kara: I’m doing fine, tomorrow I’ll be presenting to Ms. Grant the article with the interview, I’m really nervous though. But hey... I won’t take too much of your time, being the assistant on an important campaign must be tiring. Talk to you later Lena.**

**Lena: I hope everything goes your way, let me know about the article. Talk to you later Kara. Have a nice evening yourself.**

Lena got back to her work with the movement for young adults, the rest of the plane ride, Kara didn’t message her again that day, and when Lena landed in Manhattan she transformed herself on the best lawyer of New York like always forgetting about everything else, although on the back of her mind she could see eyes as blue as a sapphire.


	5. Front page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I’m still responsable for all the mistakes.
> 
> Please imagine Kara using a lot of emojis, because I don’t want to use them on the story, I tried that with another story and ended up hating seeing the emojis on the work.

It was the big day, she was going to give her article to Ms. Grant, Kara was really excited and nervous all at the same time, she remembered Lena for a moment not knowing why. She felt a little braver when she went to Cat’s, the woman looked at her like she was a new girl and not an employee of almost three years and her former assistant.

“Ms. Grant, I have an article that I would like you to read” says Kara taking out her article.

“Kiera, do you hate the environment?” she asks which for Kara it seems that she was serious.

“No” says Kara simply getting nervous again.

Cat looks at the paper, “There is computers for a reason, you could’ve emailed that, but this is a magazine after all” she says looking at the article her eyes growing big, “Candidate Rhea Luthor and Advisor of the president Lillian Luthor” she reads impressed nodding slowly. Cat reads a little in silence, “This is good material, like front page material” she says reading a little more, “And they gave you a professional photo” she nods approvingly, “I don’t know how you got this Kiera, but I’m not going to complain, this is our front page” she puts the article on her desk.

“Is going to get publish?” she asks excited.

“Of course” she says smiling.

“My interview gets the front page?”

“Yes, Kiera, don’t sound so excited or I’ll fired you”

“Sorry, Ms. Grant”

“Now get out of my office Kiera, you aren’t my assistant anymore” she says gesturing to Kara to leave with her hand.

Kara got out of the office really happy, she was trying to content her emotions, she went to her office sat on her desk with the biggest smile. She took her phone and the first thing she wanted to do was to send a message.

**Kara: I got front page, Ms. Grant liked the article!!**

**Lena: That’s awesome Kara, I’m so excited to read what you wrote. Congrats!**

She smiled when she read the message, then she put away her phone when she heard the knock on her door, seconds later on her office was her best friend Nia.

“How was it?” she asks excited.

“She said it could be the front page” Kara says proud of herself, “Maybe from now on I can get more assignments”

“That’s awesome Kara, congratulations!!” she goes around the desk to hug Kara who enthusiastically hugged back.

“Thanks Nia, really appreciate it”

“What are we doing to celebrate?”

“I don’t know, I would like to go to my parent’s house” she says deflecting a little, “It’s an hour and half drive to Midvale”

“We can celebrate after the magazine is out” says Nia smiling.

“That’ll be awesome, thanks Nia”

“Don’t mind” she says then she gets out of Kara’s office.

Kara didn’t have much to work on after that, but she did have things to work on her anonymous page, her article against Edge Industries was causing a lot of controversy, they have been at least ten attempts to hack the page, but Kara was a pretty good hacker herself.

She read a few comments on the page’s interactive space, it made her feel better that the response was a good one, people deserved to know that kind of information. After doing some of her stuff for her page, and starting to work on a new article for the magazine Kara was ready to take the road to Midvale.

She drove to Midvale listening to *NSYNC songs, when she got to the house where she spent her teenage years a smile force its way into her lips, she loved living in Midvale with her parents. She used her key to enter removing her jacket and placing it on the coat rack.

“Mom, dad?... I’m home” she asks walking to the living room, she heard footsteps, she was smiling because it was her mother she was sure.

Eliza walked down the stairs to find Kara waiting for her, “Oh, honey” she says happily, she just saw her daughters the previous day but she couldn’t help but feel happy to see them all the time, “How are you?” she hugs Kara softly.

“I’m fine mom, where is dad?” she asks excited, “I have good news for both of you”

“He is on his way, had to stay longer on the lab” she says smiling taking her hand, “Dinner is still on the oven”

“I’m telling you both at the same time” she says sitting on the couch.

“Are you staying tonight?”

Kara saw the hopeful expression on her mother’s face and it was going to be more difficult for herself to say no to her than to her mom, “I can’t, sorry... I have to get to work earlier for the same reason I came to tell you and dad” she was sad when she saw her mother’s face deflated.

Eliza shook her head a little, “Don’t worry honey, I get it” Eliza says taking the spot next to Kara, “Do you want to help me put the table?”

“Yes ma’am” she says smiling putting her arm around her mother while they walked to the dining room.

Jeremiah didn’t take long to get home after that, they had everything ready for dinner, when Jeremiah saw his younger daughter he felt so happy, even if he did work in National City where his daughters lives he wasn’t able to see them as much as he wanted.

“It’s so good to see you Kar-bear” he tells her while holding her.

“I missed you too dad” Kara says holding him back twice as strong as him.

He laughed a little letting go, “How has it been sweetheart?”

“I have some news for you” she was getting so excited again, “But first go put yourself together for dinner, I’ll tell you both over dinner”

He just nodded and when to change on something more comfortable. When they were all on the table they took a moment to cherish being together. After a few minutes of just normal conversation Kara wanted to finally tell them about the article.

“Well, I wanted to tell you both that my interview was a success, I’m going to be front page” she was too happy at the moment she saw her mother’s eyes lit up and her father’s proud face.

“Are you talking serious?” asks Eliza getting up to give her a hug, “Baby that’s so good, I’m happy for you”

“Thank you mommy” she puts her head on her mother’s shoulder.

Jeremiah got up and look for a bottle of wine, “I think we should celebrate this, my daughter got the front page with her amazing article” he says taking also some glass cups, he served the wine passing each of them a glass, “Congratulations”

“Thanks dad” she says smiling while they clinked the glasses together.

When dinner was finished Kara helped Eliza with watching the dishes, then they sat on the couch to talk some more, before it got late Kara drove back to her apartment. She got into the apartment, went to shower to relax herself when she got out of the bathroom she found her phone with a message.

**Lena: I hope that I’m not a bother right now... just wanted to know how you were doing?. You must be celebrating though, so I’m going to leave you to it.**

She smiled at the message, shaking her head she got into bed with her phone in hands.

**Kara: No, you aren’t bothering. I was celebrating with my parents earlier, but nothing much, I’m back at my apartment. How are you doing?**

**Lena: Not much, I was watching some boring show on tv, I’m going back to California tomorrow. How was the celebration?**

**Kara: Great to know that, what’s the next stop?... celebration was good, haven’t seen my mom that happy since I quit using her kitchen.**

**Lena: Are you that bad of a cooker?**

**Kara: I’m a decent cooker, but I was fifteen at that time trying to make my dad’s favorite pie.**

**Lena: How did it turn out?**

**Kara: I almost toasted the oven.**

**Lena: Is that your way of saying you almost burned your house?**

**Kara: Fair point... but I bought mom a new stove when I got my first job as a waitress.**

**Lena: I’m laughing so hard right now.**

**Kara: You can use emojis, that won’t kill you.**

**Lena: You use enough emojis for the both of us already. I have to go to sleep.**

**Kara: Meany... don’t worry about it... however you didn’t answer where your next stop will be.**

**Lena: Midvale, that’s the other City that we are visiting there then we are headed to Nevada.**

**Kara: Awesome, sleep tight.**

**Lena: Good night.**

Kara smiled at the messages, it was good the way she could talk to Lena like she couldn’t with any other person. But Kara had to content herself, Lena was just being friendly.

A good night sleep prepared Kara for her day, she had to take Kelly, her sister in-law to the doctor, Alex had a surgery schedule already and couldn’t be there.

“Hi, Kara” says Kelly hugging her, “I’m happy to hear about the article approval”

“Thank you Kelly, I really do appreciate your support”

“You’re like my sister too Kara”

Kara smiled nodding, since Alex and Kelly became girlfriends she was glad of her sister’s choice, Kelly was sweet, intelligent and prepared, things that Alex was too, Kara just loved them together.

“Today will be the day the doctor will be able to see the gender of the baby, Alex doesn’t like this types of things but I do, so we want a gender revelation party”

Kara started to bounce on her place, “Do I get to organize that them?”

“Yes, but I would really like it if you could do it with Jimmy’s help”

She didn’t know what to respond, James used to be her boyfriend, and their break up was really dramatic. They dated for a year, in fact Alex and Kelly met through them when they were only friends at that time, who would’ve thought it now they had two years of marriage, and James and her weren’t even friends anymore. They couldn’t even go through with a Christmas dinner without making it awkward, and it’s already been a year since they broke up.

“If that would make you happy I’ll do it” she says trying to get all the things out of her head.

“Thank you, Kara” she says taking her by the arm.

Kara was happy with the idea of being the only one that knew the baby’s gender, she would have to tell James of course, but she was so enjoying Kelly and her sister begging her to tell her the gender, it was hilarious.

Apart from the texts from the couple Kara had texted with Lena a few times throughout the day, she was back in National City, but would be leaving soon back to New York and then she’ll go to Midvale.

Kara couldn’t remember when was the last time she got interested on another person’s life that much, but Lena’s life was interesting to Kara and the blonde couldn’t understand why.

“Kara, are you excited about the magazine coming out tomorrow?” asks Nia while they were on their lunch time.

“I am” she says smiling so big that her mouth hurt.

“You won’t be leaving Supergirl website after this, will you?” she whispers concerned since she was one of the few people that Kara trusted that much to even work for her.

“Of course not... Supergirl is important... she’s going to keep fighting for the right and will keep providing hope” she was proud of her website even if she couldn’t actually say it was hers publicly, “Every assignment that Catco won’t let me publish there will be published on the website” she says explaining her thought to her best friend, “As well as a lot of other content that we will be providing”

Nia smiles happily, “That’s awesome because you pay me better than Catco ever would for my pictures”

“But we need to be careful too”

“We are, don’t worry”

Kara worried sometimes, Nia was an excellent photographer, one that should be having better jobs, and she did get good things like weddings and birthdays, Catco was her permanent job too, but nothing paid like taking pictures for Kara even if it was risky at times.

Although Kara’s website was a major pain for people doing the wrong and unlawful things, it was a breath of fresh air for people that love righteousness and justice, that’s why they needed to be careful always to deliver the truth.


	6. Lena the lawyer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Remember that Metropolis is located in New York State for this, like in some comics. 
> 
> Ruby is just three years old, and she’s the daughter of Sam and Roulette. 
> 
> Lena has a protective squad.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, enjoy!!

Lena felt like she could talk about anything with Kara, the woman was so different to the people she was used to befriend. They have been texting constantly and that made Lena smile most of the time. However she was hesitant to keep that up, she needed her mind on the game for her mom’s sake.

She was back in National City, and finally the presentation of the project was done with, Lena’s proposal was better, and was the move to make for the campaign. Not only her mothers agreed, even Alana did, which made Lena want to throw her in the sun.

**Lena: I’m done with my presentation, it went good. Are you looking forward for tomorrow?**

**Kara: I’m so glad everything went well. I’m excited for the article... Nervous to hear what your bosses say about it.**

**Lena: I’ll make sure to read it as soon as it comes out, maybe I can give my insight to them before they read it.**

**Kara: That’s okay I’ll really like an honest response from them. And from you as well.**

**Lena: Don’t worry Kara, I trust that you did a great job.**

**Kara: Thanks... guess what?**

**Lena: I’m sure that it seems like it... but I’m not a witch Kara.**

**Kara: Seriously you’re not fun. I’ll be in Midvale when you’re there.**

**Lena: That’s amazing!! I’ll be more than glad to see you, if you want to you can get a press pass this time.**

Lena’s mom it’s right next to her on the couch, they were waiting for the room service to arrive. Lillian was on video call with Rhea at the moment, the candidate made a signal to her wife.

“Is that so important Lena?” she asks while her daughter blushed she couldn’t help but smirk to Lillian.

Lena looked to her computer for a moment, “Not actually, I was just texting Kara” her voice was sounding weird she knew it.

Lillian smiled up to the camera, she was on a fly back to DC, there was some kind of emergency event that needed her attention, “It’s not polite to not share with us the content of the message” she wants to know why Lena had that smile on her face.

“Wouldn’t be polite to reveal information without Kara’s knowledge”

“You’re right my apologies”

Rhea blows a kiss to her winking, “Don’t worry love, I’ll never have any secrets with you”

Lena shook her head at her mothers’ behavior, they started to talk about their normal stuff while she typed some report paper for court.

**Kara: I don’t want to bother you, Lena... besides you already helped me a lot.**

**Lena: That wouldn’t be a bother, I assure you that there’s space. What do you say?**

**Kara: Then of course I’m going.**

Lena smiled at the screen of her phone with the last message from Kara, she wanted to be able to get to know Kara better, maybe befriend the reporter.

“Did Kara tell you a joke?” asks Rhea trying to see, but Lena moved the phone quickly looking at her mom annoyed, “Don’t look at me like that, you were smiling so I thought it was a pun”

Lena got nervous all of sudden, her mother saw her smiling like an idiot to her phone, she didn’t had an excuse for that, she never lies to her mothers, “I- I... Kara didn’t- no” Lena wasn’t sure if she have think it through.

Luckily for Lena’s sake the room service took that same moment to arrived, she never got up quicker than at that moment ever. Lillian looked at Rhea smiling, and passing a hand through her hair.

“Maybe they’re flirting” whispers Rhea to the camera.

“I’ve never seen her smile like that” says the blonde woman softly shaking her head in amusement.

“I just don’t want her to get hurt”

“But we want her to be happy”

“Now who’s whispering and being impolite?” says Lena approaching, “I’m starving”

“You should eat” says Lillian smiling at them, “Talk to you later, Lena your fly is in a few hours prepare for your trip” she looks at Lena mostly demanding her to do so, “I love you both so much”

“I love you mum” says Lena smiling waving her hand and blowing a kiss

“Love you, my love” says Rhea blowing a kiss too before Lillian puts her hand on her heart and hung up.

They ate the food talking about normal stuff like when Lena would do the laundry or they needed to visit Rhea’s parents. Lena took her time packing her things, she called Jess to know how Laika was doing since she decided to leave her because she would be back to New York shortly.

Lena’s phone ran when she was checking in for her fly, it was one of her best friends calling.

“ _Hey Sam” she answers happily._

_“Hey Lee, are you boarding the plane?”_

_“Not yet, I’m just checking in now”_

_“I wanted to know how you were doing”_

_“I’m fine, really nervous for court tomorrow, it’s never a run in the park to turn the tables around on a plead”_

_“I’m sure everything will be fine. Tell your mother that I’m so grateful that she took the time to see the case that I’m working on”_

_“Did that help?”_

_“Of course she did, she’s the best”_

_Lena laughed at that softly, “One of the best”_

_It was Sam’s turn to laugh, “Too much lawyers in your life”_

_“I’m not complaining... talk to you when I’m back in New York”_

_“Got it” she says then they hung up._

Lena takes her plane back to Manhattan, she passed the time seeing a movie, Kara texted her a few times while on the plane, which took Lena’s attention every time. She was getting used to texting Kara, it was so bizarre for her how Kara was becoming the person she’ll talk throughout the day. When she finally got to her apartment she called her mothers on a conference and they talked for a while.

The next day was a little difficult, Lena prepared for court, she got into the court room and her only goal was to win that case right there, no more extensions, there was a kid alone on the system that needed to get back to his mother.

“Prosecutor Luthor, will you say that the evidence that you presented was legitimated by a professional?” asks the judge.

“Yes, your honor. Mr. Patterson was interviewed correspondingly by specialist psychiatrist Gayle Marsh, who confirmed that he is mentally unstable by present characteristics of abusive behavior” says Lena presenting the evidence.

“Objection” says the defendant of the man, “This wasn’t informed to us”

“This was in fact informed a week ago, your honor, but Mr. Patterson didn’t want us to talk to his lawyer about it” says Lena looking at the defendant.

“Then overrule” says the judge, “Any ideas why your client didn’t want you to see this papers, Mr. Lockwood?”

“No, ma’am” he says facing his client, “At least we should be able to look at the papers”

“This papers have been signed by your client, Mr. Lockwood” she puts the papers on her desk, “That means that he agreed to this, and just for that matter we are taking this into consideration, that means that we will be starting legal prosecutions against Mr. Patterson” she says looking at the man, “The evidence says that Mrs. Thomas is perfectly capable to take care of her son, although Ms. Marsh recommended therapy for her, that will be my only condition, for her to attend her therapy and she can get her son, apart from that all of her charges have been dropped” she smiles up to Lena nodding, “Court is dismiss now” she stands up to go.

The defendant walks to Lena, “Well play Luthor, but this haven’t finished”

“Unless you have something on Ms. Thomas I’m pretty done with this, Ben” she says packing her things, “I’m sure they will put another attorney to keep the case against Mr. Patterson”

Lockwood looks at her stunned, he didn’t know what to say, “You’re really the same as your mothers, you are dirty players”

“Let’s not bring our family to this, because I at least respected your father, he was a nice man” she says taking her things, but she was a Luthor after all, she couldn’t go after he basically insulted her family, “I wish I could say the same and say that you’re just like your father, but you’re nothing like him” there right where it hurts.

Lena walked out of court with a smile on her face, she took the subway that day to go to court, she stayed downtown to go for lunch on her favorite restaurant, then she got back to her apartment, she needed to take the train to go to Metropolis.

When she was on her drive to the train station with Laika, she received a phone call, it was Kara, she panicked a little when she saw the name, and the phone ran more than necessary, thankfully she was able to take the call in time.

“ _Hi Kara, how are you?” she hoped she didn’t sound nervous._

_“Hi Lena, everything is fine, thanks for asking... how are you doing?” Kara sounded like she was waiting for something._

_“Kara...”_

_“Yes?” she sounded nervous which made Lena smile._

_“Your article was amazing” she says smiling on the phone._

_“Did you read it?” she asks excited._

_“Yes, I did” at least she didn’t tell her that it was why she took the subway, to pass by a store and get the magazine, also she didn’t mention that she read it over breakfast because she was too anxious, “Of course I did”_

_“Do you have a honest review for me?”_

_“I didn’t know you have such a gift with words, I loved it” Lena surprises herself with how genuine she was at the moment._

_“Thank you so much Lena”_

_“I hope I see you on the press conference”_

_“For sure you will Lena... have a nice evening”_

_“You too Kara, thanks”_

They hang up but Lena’s eyes were brighter, her smile was bigger and her heartbeat was faster. If you could ask Lena at that moment she would’ve said that she didn’t know what all of that meant and it was true, she didn’t.

Lena arrived to Metropolis with her two friends waiting for her on the station, she hugged them both like for a whole minute, and Ruby her goddaughter, she took her on her arms. The drive was filled with so much laughter, and with good talk, as well as with Ruby trying to show her godmother that she could count to 10 and knew the colors as loudly as possible, but Lena loved every minute of it.

Ruby was passed out on top of Lena’s lap while Lena was on the couch, they were playing with a toy Lena bought her, she took a moment to take her to her room then she went back to the living room to her friends and wine now that Ruby was sleeping.

“So Lena, how is everything going?” asks Veronica putting her hands around Sam’s waist who was sitting on her lap.

“Who told you that I had lunch with her?” she questions knowing that tone, “I can assure you both that she’ll never come back into my life if I can help it”

“Andrea is bad news” says Sam angrily.

“I know” says Lena looking at her cup.

Her phone sounded with a notification of a message, Lena saw who it was, she smiled at the message and opened it.

**Kara: I’m out celebrating, but couldn’t take away the thought that you should be here... anyways see you soon.**

“Who’s that?” asks Veronica smirking.

“Yeah, because whomever they are deserved an award, look at that face” Sam teases her making flirtatious faces.

“Guys stop, it’s just a... friend” Lena says blushing furiously, “Her name is Kara” but Lena even couldn’t say her name without smiling.

“Girl I think you’re crushing hard” says Sam looking at her wife between concerned and happy.

Veronica passes her hand through her back trying to calm her, “Where did you meet her?”

“First, I’m not crushing on Kara” she says more for herself than for her friends, “Second, there’s no way that Kara would crush on me” for Lena is impossible that someone like Kara would set their eyes on her, “And I met her at a bar you could say”

“Oh, kinky” says Sam teasing again.

They giggled together, but they don’t talk more about the subject because they didn’t need Lena freaking out, but they could see Lena was looking different, and they had the feeling it had to do with that Kara girl, at least Lena wouldn’t be imagining how it would be to meet Supergirl or whomever was the owner of the page, the couple insisted it was just a website and the owner could fairly not be a woman.


	7. Not an assistant?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little longer than other chapters, all mistakes are mine.

Kara was out celebrating with Nia, and some other employees from the magazine, it was so good to see her name on the by line, although she was really worried for her encounter with her ex-boyfriend, that was soon to happen, James was still hurt and she couldn’t help that.

Nia was on the dance floor dancing with a beautiful girl that couldn’t stop looking at her, she was sure Nia was having fun, which was exactly what Kara wanted. The song ended, Kara took another sip of her drink, when Nia got to the table she hug Kara.

“Come on Kar, lighten up a little, you don’t have to see the jerk face for another day” she says shaking her a little bit.

Kara laughed out loud, “You are right Nal, let’s party”

“There’s my best friend that I love”

Kara smiles going to the dance floor, she was having a good time, but it was weird that she couldn’t help thinking about Lena, that girl did made an impression on her.

“Thinking about that assistant again?” asks Nia teasingly.

“Busted” she says giggling, “I don’t know she is a good person and I’ll love to celebrate this with her”

“That’s the only reason?” teases Nia making a face that made Kara laughed.

Kara was a little confused about the question, “Of course, that’s the only reason” she says sure of her answer.

Nia face palmed herself shaking her head softly, “Sure jam” she whispers under her breath, but she knew Kara was oblivious to her own feelings, “That’s a mission for another day... Why don’t you call her?”

“Do you think that I should?”

“Why not?... she helped you with this”

Kara relaxed with the idea of calling Lena, “Okay... I’ll send her a message”

Her message for Lena was short, she didn’t want to scared the girl away, Nia didn’t need to know that she already called Lena feeling anxious to know what she thought of her article. Kara didn’t know why the urge to hear or to know about Lena, she didn’t understand why befriending Lena was so important to her.

**Kara: I’m out celebrating, but couldn’t take away the thought that you should be here... anyways see you soon.**

Lena didn’t answer to her message, Kara didn’t know why that disappointed her so much, she concentrated on having a good time though. She made it home at two in the morning, she prepared to go to sleep, before she crashed on the bed she looked at her phone. Kara had two new messages one with thirty minutes away from the other.

**Lena: Sorry that I didn’t replied earlier, I was talking with my friends, didn’t want to pass as rude.**

**Lena: It seems either you are still out celebrating or you are already sleeping... anyways, I’m happy for you Kara, I hope this is the first of a lot of articles. See you soon.**

Kara didn’t have the energy to answer at the moment being tipsy and all that, but she giggled like crazy, she fell asleep thinking of green eyes and long raven hair.

She woke up to the sound of someone on her kitchen, Kara got up from bed praying that it wasn’t her mother, she would be so freak out if she saw her all hungover. Fortunately it was her sister, she looked like she just got out of a night shift from the hospital.

“Hey sis” she says entering the kitchen.

“Hey” says Alex putting water on the counter, “I know you must have a dry throat”

“You guessed right” she takes the water and drinks pleasantly, “Are you just getting out of work?”

Alex looked at her with some serious desire to kill her, “I am, yes” she was annoyed, “I came to see you, to congratulate you” she says smiling at the end, Kara could see that even the sleepy Alex in front of her looked proud of her.

Kara hugged her sister who melted on her embrace, “Thank you, Alex” she says after they got apart.

“Also I wanted to tell you that, Kelly and I wanted to do the gender reveal in Midvale” she takes one of the apples on Kara’s counter.

“I’ll go to Midvale for the press conference”

“Please” she begs Kara, “I’m not asking you for anything else, Kelly is crazy in love with the idea to do it on our home”

“I swear Alex, you’ll really own me after this” she was serious, even crossing her arms on her chest.

Alex jumped a little of happiness, “Thank you really much sis” she says giving Kara a kiss on the cheek, “I’ll go now and tell Kelly”

Kara took her by the hand, “No, you are not” she says walking with her to the room, “You’ll sleep with me some more, then when I have to go to work you are leaving” she puts Alex on her bed with her.

“Kara, I don’t have time to cuddle”

“Yes, you do, because you are almost falling asleep while walking”

“I made you some breakfast”

“I put it away for later” she says cuddling her.

“Okay” Alex whispers falling asleep with her sister.

After eating some breakfast with Alex, they both took their own way, Kara knew that Alex was a responsable driver even on that kind of state, she was used to it, but that didn’t mean she like it. She takes care of her sister just as Alex took care of her, that was part of their strong relationship. She made sure that Alex made it home safe, then she was able to concentrate with work.

She texted Lena at the middle of the day, they talk for awhile through text, then Lena said that she needed to help her goddaughter with a drawing for a few minutes. Kara found it cute that Lena was helping her niece, however wasn’t she supposed to be assisting on Luthor campaign, she hoped that Lena wasn’t in trouble.

“Hey Kara” says Nia walking to her at the coffee machine.

“Hey Nia” she says smiling, “I have your invitation for my sister’s gender reveal”

Nia takes the invitation, “Oh, I thought it was implied, I’ll be there if I’m taking the pictures” she giggles taking her coffee.

“Of course it was, but it’s a nice touch that you get your own invitation”

“I’m kidding Kar, thanks” she puts the card away, “Did you spoke with James?”

“I texted him”

“How did he took it?”

“After one year of separation his response was an... okay”

“Wow!!” says Nia making a face.

Kara nods softly a little sad with the situation, “Jimmy was a great guy, but he’s getting on my nerves now”

“I have heard he’s a good photographer” says Nia concerned, “What if he wants to take the pictures at his sister’s gender reveal?”

“He said to Alex he didn’t want to, I don’t think he’ll be mad about you taking the pictures” she tries to calm her friend down.

“I hope that’s true” she says still feeling uneasy.

Kara got a message, she looked at it please to see it was from Lena, she opened the message.

**Lena: I got your name under the press attendance list, I’ll email you everything.**

**Lena: Can I get your email?**

Kara smiled to the emoji at the end of the message, Lena used the blushing face with the big eyes, she laughed imagining Lena going through the emojis and not knowing what to send.

**Kara: Oh, God... who are you?**

**Lena: What!?... Kara this is Lena.**

**Kara: Really Lena you’re never going to play around or what?... I know it’s you dummy, but you just send me an emoji.**

**Kara: You just joined the dark side.**

**Lena: Okay, Darth Vader... I’m going to let you have it just this once.**

**Kara: What an insult. I’m such a Jedi.**

**Lena: That you are, Ms. Danvers. I really need your email dork.**

Kara smiled reading the last part, she had a feeling she and Lena will become really close in no time, they were already making jokes. She sends her email to Lena, then she waits for a reply. Nia was reading the messages over Kara’s shoulder, she face palmed herself.

“Are you okay?” asks Kara concerned.

“Yes” she shakes her head, “I’ll leave you to it, I have things to do”

“I’m driving you tomorrow, right?” she was confused for a moment.

“For sure, your mom was so kind to let me crash at your house for the night” she nods approvingly.

“Awesome, it’ll be like having an slumber party”

“There it is” whispers Nia for herself, “That’s why” she continues, but Kara could hear her that time.

“What’s why?” Kara was confused again.

“Nothing” she says to her oblivious friend, “I’ll be at your building in the afternoon”

“Perfect” she says then Nia was gone.

Lena answered the last message with the email with a thank you and an emoji with a big smile, that made Kara beamed at the message.

Kara was done with work for the magazine, however her Supergirl page had an article due for the day, Kara was taking out a new article. She has to upgrade the security of the page and cover the IP signal, she was good with that stuff.

She was happy with how the article was received just a few minutes of posting it, Kara was satisfied with her day, she took a shower, put on some sweatpants and an old university t-shirt. She made some popcorn and put a movie to relax herself.

**Lena: Have a good night Kara.**

She looked at the message that she just got for a moment, smiling to the screen.

**Kara: Fly save Lena.**

She went to sleep after watching the movie, she went to bed thinking about the soon encounter she’ll have with James, but the sound of the message an hour later woke her for a bit.

The following day Kara was ready to get to her parents house after a full morning of working on new investigations for the Supergirl site. Nia was already waiting for her which was a good thing since Kara didn’t want to make her mom wait.

Eliza took the train earlier that day to get to National City from Midvale that way Kara would go get her and she’ll drive back with her daughter and her best friend. Kara didn’t like when her mother had to wait for her even if Eliza said it was okay. Kara was right on time though, Eliza was just finishing class going out of the faculty building.

“Hi honey” she says getting into the back seat of the car, “Hi Nia”

“Hi, Mrs. Danvers”

“Hi mom” she greets her blowing a kiss to her from the mirror, “How was the class?” she asks while pulling out of the spot she was on.

“It was good” she says smiling, “There was this great committee meeting, we talked about some really good discoveries in Malaysia” she looks excited, that made Kara feel good, “There are requesting me to join in”

Kara looks at her mom from the mirror because she was getting excited for her mom, “Mom, you should totally go”

“What?... no honey... that’ll be unfortunate” she says getting shy.

Kara looks back at her mother from the mirror, “Why?” she asks not understanding.

“Because Alex’s having a kid, you’re doing good with work I might feel the need to take care of you sometimes and your father and I would miss each other too much” she says shaking her head.

“For how long would that be?” she wasn’t backing down so easily.

“I’ll have to be there for three months, I would be able to fly back just once a month for a four day rest” she tells her not wanting to look to the mirror just in case Kara was briefly looking at her.

“So everything you said it’s just excuses mom. Kelly is only going to be like seven month and a half when you get back. Dad would miss you of course but he’ll be thrilled to know that you’re doing what you love, that you have so long you haven’t done. And I’ll be fine by my own, will I miss you babying me?... sure... but I’ll call you and say I love you and we’ll cry because that’s who we are” she was rambling, like it was a habit with her mother or with Alex.

Eliza smiles to her in the mirror when Kara quickly looks there to see her, “That’s sweet, thank you for encouraging me honey” she thinks for a moment, “Let’s do something”

“Oh, this gets interesting” says Nia making the women giggle.

“I’ll think about it, but you have to take me to the conference with you. I’ll get to see what you do first hand” she was dead serious about her accompanying Kara and everything.

“If that’s what it would take for you to go to Malaysia I’ll do it” says Kara determined to make her mother change her mind.

They got into other topics after that, when they got to the house Jeremiah was already there and he have cooked the dinner. Kara sat next to her father in front of the TV after dinner while Eliza settled Nia on her room. Jeremiah talked to Kara about the Malaysia trip, and it was an order that she needed to convince her mother to go.

The best mornings for Kara where the ones that her mother walked into her room, and left her some good coffee, she missed home sometimes. Jeremiah made breakfast that day, he got the day off, he made a lot of breakfast because Kelly and Alex arrived not so long after they all woke up.

“Are you ready to work today?” Alex questions like it’s the end of the world.

“I was offer to be at the conference, I told you”

“Who offered?” asks Kelly interested passing a hand through her belly.

“It was one of the campaign assistants” says Kara blushing, she scratches her neck nervously.

Alex raises a brow, “The same one that help you with the interview?” she asks curiosity taking the most of her, “I mean, she doesn’t have to bribe you, we are voting for her, she’s awesome”

“Same one, yeah” says Nia nodding slowly, she does some signals to Alex.

Kelly is the one that takes the hint her eyes growing a little, “I think that is fine Alex, she needs to go”

“Babe, she’s suppose to be preparing our reveal” she complains putting her arms around her wife.

“It’s tomorrow Alex, not today” says Kelly passing her hand through Alex’s hair, “We’re going to the mall anyways, please”

Alex blushes nodding then she kisses Kelly, “You win this one Kara”

“Mom is going with me you silly” she says holding her mother from the shoulders, “I’m going to go now with Nia and mom, we need to shop for that reveal of yours” Kara says taking the last of her juice.

“Alex, you should take a hint sometimes” says Kelly playfully kissing her cheek, Kara was confused when she listen to that, but they could have their secrets.

They went to shop for some of the things, then they made it back home for Kara and Eliza to prepared, Alex was weird telling Kara to wear something nice, giving her a blue shirt. Kara appreciated the help and put on what Alex and Kelly told her to, Nia was on the side almost giggling.

They got to the hotel where they went to the reception, Kara claimed her pass to the press conference, and looked for an ID for her mother as well. Then they stood near the bar for awhile, Kara was hoping to see Lena before the conference but the woman was clearly busy.

When they finally made it to the room where the conference was Kara noticed Lena standing on the door to the left where possibly candidate Luthor would come out of. Kara smiled as she spotted her, Eliza was confused and she followed her daughter’s gaze to Lena, she couldn’t help but giggle quietly.

The candidate finally made it to the auditorium, she welcomed everyone and then the questions started to be thrown at her, some questions weren’t appreciated and others were too personal sometimes. The advisor was right at the side of her wife, she gave some reported a bad look when they asked how convenient it’ll be for their relationship if the candidate wins.

“Ms. Danvers” finally says Rhea giving Kara the time to ask one question.

“Thank you, candidate” she says getting up, “California is definitely a state with a lot of riches however it must’ve caught your attention that there is a group of kids malnutrition issues, because they don’t have the proper program or money, how would you contribute to help with this issue?” she asks making the candidate smile for the first time.

“That’s a good question Ms. Danvers” Rhea says please with herself for selecting Kara, “It’s come to our knowledge this issue, we plan on making an approachable program that would help this need, and it fixes perfectly on the monetary specifications allow”

“Thank you for answering my question” says Kara sitting back down.

Other people started to have their turn some of them did have good questions about the campaign but others kept asking about the personal lives of the couple.

But there was one specific question that took Kara’s attention, “Candidate Luthor, what would you say it’s your biggest inspiration?” asks a woman when she was given the opportunity.

“I’m sure that it’s an easy answer, my daughter Lena of course” she says looking at Lena for a moment.

That made Kara stone cold, she looked at Lena, but the woman was looking at Rhea, Kara felt a little stupid, she should’ve known that already. She took a deep breath to calm a little, it was obvious that Lena could go back and forth from New York to California, as well as why she wouldn’t get into trouble, she’s the head of campaign after all. But that just made Kara more amazed by Lena, however she did treated Lena like she was just an assistant, she was so embarrassed.

Kara didn’t want to stay around for longer after the conference finished, she wanted just to get out of there with her mother. She was almost out when a man caught up to her.

“Hi, I’m John Corben, bodyguard for the advisor of the president” he introduces himself cordially, “The Luthor family would like to see you”

Kara looked at her mother, “This is my mother, she has to come with me”

“That’s okay” he says pointing with his hand to follow him.

Eliza took her daughter’s arm, she wasn’t leaving Kara’s side, she noticed the surprise expression on her face earlier. They walked into a room where there was only the three Luthor women.

“Ms. Danvers” says Lillian getting up from the chair she was currently occupying, the other women also getting up, “It was so good to see you on the press conference”

“Thank you Advisor Luthor” she says formally taking out her hand to greet the woman, and then to the other women, feeling a spark when she touched Lena’s hand “This is my mother, Eliza Danvers” Eliza shook hands with each of the Luthor women while Kara said the names, “Mom, this is Candidate Rhea Luthor, the Advisor of the president Lillian Luthor, and their daughter Lena Luthor”

“It’s so nice meeting you all” says Eliza with a smile.

“It’s our placer Mrs. Danvers” says Rhea smiling back taking Lillian’s hand on her own, “We just really wanted to thank Kara for the honesty of her article and how well written it was” she was being honest and Kara felt happy with that.

“We loved everything about what you wrote, Kara... it was amazing” Lillian looks like she was touch by her words that made Kara blush.

Lena looked at Kara for a moment, when their eyes met they both smiled and they blushed furiously, “I’m so glad you like it” says Kara then looking back at the other women, “Thank you”

Alana enters the room interrupting them, “Mrs. Luthor, we have a meeting on a few minutes” she looks annoyingly to Kara and Eliza.

“Thanks Alana” says Lillian then she motions the women to follow her, “Let’s walk you to the entrance of the hotel at least”

“Thank you” says Eliza cordially.

They go walking together, “Also Kara, that question was so mindful, that really made me think of a few things that we will need to revisit in the near future, thank you for that” Rhea says taking the spot next to Kara and her mother, behind them there were like six bodyguards.

“Oh, well those kind of issues matter to me...” Kara gets interrupted all of sudden by a guy screaming.

“Professor Danvers, professor” shoots the man, the bodyguards stopping him because he was getting near the Luthor women, “Professor Danvers”

The Luthor women stopped at the boy’s screaming, Eliza looked a little embarrassed, “Mr. Bogart, calm down you have my attention” she says looking at the boy.

“I’m sorry professor, I really am” he says adjusting his suit, “I just didn’t want to waist the opportunity to see you, this is faith” he says excited.

“Mr. Bogart, I can see you haven’t change at all since you graduated, but I really need you to go to the point” she says urgently, she didn’t want to have all the people around looking at them.

He eagerly nods, “I’ve been trying to contact you, even pass by the university to see you, you are the best archaeologist in this country and one of the best in the world”

“Yes, she is, isn’t she?” says Kara looking at her mother teasing her. Lena looks at Kara smiling with a brow raising, she had the teasing look that made Kara go quiet.

“Definitely she is” says the man looking at Kara nodding, “Anyways, I work for the museum of history in Australia”

“That’s amazing Mr. Bogart” says Eliza happily.

“Thank you, nothing compared to your work experiences ma’am” he says then Eliza motions for him to continue, “Right, I heard that you were included on the Malaysia expedition by the general archaeology council to direct it” Kara looks at her mother surprised, “And I was wondering if you could pass by Australia for a week, with your expertise we would be able to work on cataloguing a new exhibit that will be opening soon, and we don’t even know how to begin to do so”

Eliza looks at Kara apologetically, then back to the man, “Mr. Bogart, I haven’t decided about the Malaysia expedition, but thank you for the offer, I’ll think about it”

The man look disappointed, “Oh, I understand Professor, even though it was good to see you”

“You too, Mr. Bogart,” she says nodding shaking his hand. The man excuses himself and goes his own way leaving the women, “I’m really sorry about that”

“Are you kidding?... I felt like I was next to a celebrity” says Lillian approving with her head.

Rhea giggles a little, “I think we all felt that way” she looks at Kara, “You didn’t mention that your mother was so famous Kara”

“She is, as a successful archaeologist and at home, she’s the most popular in the house” she says her hand going around her mother’s shoulders, “We already took a lot of your time” she looks at Lena with sadness, “It was nice seeing you again” she didn’t noticed she was talking directly to Lena, “Thank you again for the opportunities”

“You’re welcome Kara” says Lillian putting her hand around Lena’s shoulders.

“It was a placer” says Eliza looking at Lena for a little while, she noticed that the young Luthor couldn’t stop looking at Kara, and she had an special look on her face.

The Danvers women went their own way, when they were on the car Kara looked at her mother, “Mom, I’ll really appreciated it if you explain to me what’s going on”


	8. Confusing feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t feel confident about this chapter, but there goes nothing. All mistakes are mine. 
> 
> The biggest shippers of their relationship are her mothers. Let’s be real Lillian ships supercorp so hard on the show, that she does everything in her power to put Lena in danger so that Kara could safe her... that’s how it happens on my eyes.

Lena was having a good time in Metropolis, she was glad her mum convinced her to take at least one day for herself. Sam convinced her to go get a massage to relax and forget about everything. They went to eat something after where they were accompanied by Veronica.

She was happy of having time to spend with her friends, the women talked about everything together it was something they got used to since they were in private school together. Sam was the first that she met, she was this easy going student two years older than her, but they took clases together Lena was too smart and went to advanced classes. Veronica came later the girl was the most popular of school, she was school president, she met Lena went she was being bullied by some of the girl of her same age, Ronnie went to her rescue and the girls never did that ever again.

The Luthor girl didn’t had any friends until them because they moved too much, Lena couldn’t stay long in a school to make friends sometimes. Most of the times the kids didn’t like Lena and some of the time she would not stay long enough to really get a good friend, that with Rhea being a former six-star General. Although Lena was happy with her two best friends for life, and everything they’ve achieved together.

Sam took Ronnie’s hand while they walked together towards their favorite coffee place, “Lena, and when will you be seeing Kara again?” Sam asks curiously.

“Well, she’ll be in Midvale while I’m there, and I offered her to get her a press pass” she says blushing, she looks at her friends that are looking at her with teasing expressions, “I wanted to thank her personally for the article and I know my mothers would like that too”

“Anything that you have to tell yourself is fine by me” Veronica’s sarcasm was palpable.

“Yes, honey don’t worry with us” says Sam continuing the playful tone.

“You’re insufferable” she annoyingly scoffs at them, which made the couple laughed.

They made it to a table with their coffees in their hands but they didn’t expect that through the door none other than Andrea Rojas was going to walk in. The couple looked at Lena concerned, however Lena knew very well that Andrea lived in Metropolis, even though she expected the city to be bigger to at least not find her every time she was there. Andrea didn’t missed the time to go to the friends’ table, Ronnie couldn’t help but tense just by the click of her heels.

“Look what we have here” says Andrea crossing her arms over her chest when she approached the table, “The trinity lawyers” she says mockingly laughing.

“And the witch businesswoman arrives” says Veronica then takes her coffee.

“You didn’t say so when I was seducing you a few years back” she looks at Veronica chuckling with her comment, “I was fascinated by the tattooed woman that you were becoming, neither did your now wife say so”

Veronica’s hand contracted on a fist over the table, Sam passed her hand on her wife’s shoulder to calm her, “Our mistakes of the past, I know you regret some things too, or maybe you’re just too wicked and enjoy seeing others on their low”

Andrea smirks to her, “Oh, Sammie I didn’t know you had it in you”

“Enough” says Lena looking at Andrea, her chill aura taking a strong vibration over everyone, even on casual clothes Lena was intimidating like she was in court when she used her lawyer persona.

Andrea got uncomfortable with her own surroundings, “Excuse me ladies” she says getting away, looking back at Lena for a moment, but Lena just went back to ignore that she existed.

“Stop that whenever you see her, she doesn’t deserve it” she says calming herself a little, she takes Veronica’s hand, “What she did was horrible, you can still be mad at her for it, but Ronnie... let go of that old grudge”

Veronica takes her hand away from Lena’s, embarrassment written all over her face, “I know Lena... but I can’t” she says taking a deep breath, “I’ll go now, I have a meeting with the board members of a company”

“Love” tries Sam to get her wife’s attention, but it was to not avail, “I’m sorry honey, she’s always like this when she gets near Andrea, I understand why though” she says embarrassed too.

“I know” she says then looks at her phone, Kara texted her back and she smiled sweetly, that was weird for Lena but she’ll deal with it later, “Let’s go, we have to go for Ruby to Ronnie’s mom’s house” Lena takes her friend’s hand trying to comfort Sam with the thought of her daughter.

Lena had a good day even considering that Andrea almost spoiled it, she got to play with Ruby, spent hours texting with Kara throughout the day and spent time with her best friends. It was hard to say goodbye for the time being to her friends, they knew they’ll be speaking regularly, also that they could video call each other, and they had a business together that they couldn’t jeopardize, but it was equally difficult for them that Lena was full into campaign mode now.

She took the fly back to National City to be able to get to Midvale with the crew, when she landed Jess and Eve were already waiting for her at the airport.

“It’s good to see you Ms. Luthor” says Eve smiling with sympathy.

“Thanks Eve” she says smiling back, she looked at Jess with an even bigger smile, “Hey, Jess... how was your fly?”

“Welcome Ms. Luthor, it was nice, thanks” she gives Lena a secret look that makes her smile.

Jess was her only other friend apart from Sam and Ronnie, she met the woman on a trip to Asia, Jess was visiting family, fast forward they became good friends. When Lena needed someone to be there for her on Jess’ expertise of organizational skills and personal coaching the woman was happy to help. Jess wasn’t only good friends with her, Sam and Ronnie loved the her too.

“Laika?” she asks Jess with a big smile.

“She’s with her grandmas” Jess chuckles at Lena’s soft expression.

Eve gave a soft giggle, Lena couldn’t help but think the woman could be a good friend, but she was waiting to see if she could trust her first.

The drive to the hotel was quiet, Lena had her phone on vibrating mode, but her smiles were really giving her out. Jess who was the one that knew Lena the longest was intrigued by her antics, she couldn’t keep the thought that it was that reporter’s fault, and she couldn’t help her own smile.

Lena looked twice to the message to register what it was that made her so happy when she talked to Kara.

**Kara: I got the opportunity once in college.**

**Lena: And how was it?**

**Kara: Let’s just say that it wasn’t what I supposed it’ll be.**

**Lena: What was the name?**

**Kara: Planet Blonde**

Lena laughs a little, she knew that Eve and Jess were looking at her like she was crazy, but what made it cute was Kara’s emoji of the blushing face.

**Lena: You were on a girl band and it was called Planet Blonde... I expected more than this Kara.**

**Kara: We were all blonde girls, alright?. My dad was pretty opposed to the idea. Mom was a fan. Did you have weird phases?**

Lena thinks if it’s proper to keep talking, it was late, and when she texted Kara she arrived at National City safe she didn’t expect for her message to wake the reporter, neither that they’ll be up late messaging. However Lena encounters herself replying the message, not being able to let Kara go back to sleep just yet.

**Lena: I had this crazy emo phase when I was in high school.**

**Kara: No way!!**

**Lena: I used to listen heavy metal, learned to play the drums...**

**Kara: Did you used to smoke like cigarettes and all that?**

**Lena: You’re having way too much fun with this.**

**Lena: I tried smoking way before that, I didn’t like it.**

**Kara: Don’t worry this is all off record.**

She put her head back on the sit of the car biting her lower lip, it was getting complicated to speak with Kara Danvers, because Lena wanted to know everything about the reporter and she wanted Kara to know everything about her.

**Kara: I got you more for the type of girl that would listen to the Backstreet Boys or *NSYNC.**

**Lena: I think that’s all you though.**

**Kara: You’re not wrong about it.**

**Kara: So more like... The Beatles and ABBA type of girl?**

**Kara: Because that’s cool too.**

**Lena: Who says cool anymore?... and yes, definitely.**

**Lena: Just got to the hotel, go back to sleep Kara. Good night.**

**Kara: Night, Lena**

She went directly to her mothers’ room, she knock on the door first, “Are you decent?” she was mortified just asking that. She heard the laughter, she chuckles, “Can I come in already?”

“Sweetheart, we are decent” says Lillian making fun of her.

Lena groans, but gets in to find her mothers cuddle together looking at a computer screen, “What are you doing?” she asks curiously getting on the bed.

“We are answering some mails together” says Lillian putting her head on top of Rhea’s.

“How was your fly sweetie?” asks Rhea passing a hand on her daughters arm comforting her.

“Same old” she was tired after the day she had, “I love you both, but I need sleep” she looks at Laika again who is sleeping on her bed, “I wouldn’t like to wake her” she pouts on her spot looking at her dog.

“You could leave her there” offers Lillian while kissing Rhea on the top of the head.

Lena smiles at her mum, not just because they offered to stay with her dog for the night but because they were a cute couple she could recognized that.

“Lena, we did have some on the bed” that did it for Lena, they weren’t cute (of course they were) anymore, she gets up from the bed fast her mothers laughing, “We are kidding sweetheart, sorry” continues Rhea still she was laughing.

“It was this morning” says the blonde making Lena groan again.

“I can’t believe you” she has goosebumps all over her body, “I’ll go now” she kisses them on the cheek good night.

They were still laughing when Lena made it out of the room. She went to her hotel room, prepared to go to sleep, she had to much to do the following day.

Lena woke up bright and early, she went to get Laika from her mothers’ room, the women were already up as well as Lena with clothes for going for a jog. They went to jog at the park with Laika, after they made it back to the hotel to take the road to Midvale. It was a beautiful city, the coast was so pretty to Lena, they were staying at a hotel with view to the ocean.

They were able to get some breakfast, Lillian and Rhea were very aware of Lena’s longing eyes on her phone, that made the women understand that maybe Lena wasn’t fully understanding her emotions at the moment, they looked at each other concerned, however they didn’t say anything.

Lena was looking at some documents that she needed to file, when the door to the living room they rented for their stay opened abruptly.

“You invited that reporter, you gave her a pass” screams Alana making Lena startled, “The last time you made a huge mistake giving her that interview, now she’s coming to the press conference” she keeps shouting, Lena stays quiet, she does gets comfortable though leaning back, legs crossed, arms folded over her chest and her brow arching up, “And you made that stupid mistake with the Edge company, even worse now Lockwood is attacking Lillian and Rhea” Alana is fully losing it by them, and Lena is so composed smirking almost, “If your mother starts to lose supporters, that’s on you”

“Did you finish?” asks Lena then she gets up slowly, “I’m the head of campaign, the numbers are growing, taking Edge’s promise for voters would have disgusted your boss” she takes her laptop, Alana looks at Lena confused, she takes off.

Alana grips her arm, “You’re getting on my nerves Lena, I don’t want to destroy you”

Lena gets away from her, “What’s wrong with you?” she was concerned.

Alana was getting to a whole other level of creepy. She looks at her a little then she starts walking again to the door, she stands on the door before going out.

“And Kara’s none of your concerned, understood?” she ends up saying that with a little bit more of attitude, she leaves after that.

Lena didn’t have time for fights with her mum’s assistant, she just wanted to get the conference done, she went for another room to work on that was at their disposal, she sat on an empty table, she had Jess and Eve verifying that everything was set up correctly on the conference room.

She was reviewing the ending speech for the conference, her mother didn’t have time to make one, Lillian and Rhea were attending a lunch with the Mayor. Lena was dedicated to her work, even on the worst of situations.

“Can I seat?”

She looks up a moment to see Imra, “Of course, take a seat” she offers, she didn’t know well the mighty couple that worked for her mom, but she did think they were so cute.

“Can I ask you something?” she questions nearly sounding nervous.

“Yes, shut” she shows sympathy to calm her down, Lena needed to be welcoming to the members of the campaign as the head.

“Have you ever felt like stuck?”

Lena thinks a little about the answer she’s going to give to that question, “You mean at your age?” the woman nods and Lena closes her computer, “In my opinion, whatever the reason you are asking, we don’t always have to get the answers in life, it can be refreshing having something to think” she puts her mind on Kara while talking, because that’s where doubts were, “A doubt can be beautiful too” because her doubts were the happiest.

Imra smiles lighter that time, like she has lifted the world off her shoulders, “Thank you, Ms. Luthor”

“Lena, please” she says smiling back.

“Then call me Imra” she offers.

“And I’m Mike” says the man approaching them, they laughed, “May I sit?” he asks politely.

“Be my guest” says Lena pointing to the chairs.

“Thank you” he takes a seat next to his wife, “May I interest you on a chocolate?” he takes out chocolate bites.

“Thank you honey” says Imra taking a little, and passing some to Lena, like it wasn’t the first time, like they’ve been friends for a long time, “Here”

Lena takes it, she might be getting a few good things that year after all, maybe even more friends, “Thank you” she puts some in her mouth.

“We have this thing Lena that we talk while we work, we actually find it awkward when the board of the computer is just clicking” says Mike opening his own computer, “Do you mind that?”

“Not at all” she giggles, that man was a goof in the best way possible.

“So let me tell you how I met the woman of my life”

“Oh no” says Imra funnily while Lena just giggled.

“Oh yes, honey” he says smiling.

The conference ended and Lena felt like her lungs didn’t have any air, what if Kara didn’t want to be her friend anymore after knowing that she is part of the Luthors and not just an assistant. Maybe Kara doesn’t like to be around people with that kind of status, because she could see how humble Kara was.

When she crossed the door Lena couldn’t help but stand up immediately, she also couldn’t help looking at Kara from head to toes, that blouse made Kara’s eyes popped. Lena had to composed herself a little, however she kept checking Kara, she knew that Kara introduced her as Lena Luthor and that made Lena’s heart hurt. She wanted Kara to introduce her to everyone as just Lena, because that’s what Kara saw since the first day.

Lena could see the resemblance between Kara and her mom, blue eyes and blonde hair, same skin color. She smiled at the woman and shook her hand enthusiastically, even if it was just to forget the electric spark that she felt when Kara touch her hand.

Back to her mother’s hotel room Lena was distracted, passing her hand through Laika’s hair. Lillian and Rhea looked at their daughter sadly, Lena deserves the world. They nodded to each other and took the phone to make a few calls while Lena sent a message.

**Lena: Do you have time?**

**Kara: I’m really busy right now, I’m sorry.**

**Lena: I understand.**

Lillian took one of Lena’s hands, “Why don’t we call it a night and see a movie?, we can order room service for pizza and ice-cream” she caresses Lena’s cheek with her other hand.

“That sounds amazing, exactly what I need, my two girls” says Rhea giving Lena a small smile.

“That’ll be okay I suppose” she lets herself fall completely into Lillian, “Mommy, I want chocolate ice-cream”

Lillian smiles at being called mommy, but knowing that Lena isn’t fine makes her deflect a little, “Whatever you want my beautiful girl”

“Lena, I’ll like to pay Kara a thank you visit” says Rhea not resisting anymore.

“What?!!” Lena tries to be subtle failing miserably.

“I want to do it, since she wrote something so amazing about the campaing” at least Rhea was just partially lying, she saw Lillian nodding again, “We could surprise her at her house tomorrow here in Midvale”

Lena was so confused, it wasn’t like her mothers to go unannounced to other people’s house, “Are you sure about that?” she asks concerned.

“Yes, sweetheart” she was worried for Lena, it was obvious that Kara meant something to her, that the blonde was important.

“We both want that” says Lillian seconding the proposition, she wanted Lena to find out her feelings on her own time, but that didn’t stop her from helping, “I know how we can get the address”

Lena was at a loss of words but she wanted to see Kara, apologize to the blonde, “That’s okay then” she moves closer to Lillian getting more comfortable.

The following day Lena woke up with no messages from Kara, that somehow made her sad, she wasn’t stupid, she knew that she was crushing on Kara more and more everyday, but it was like she needed Kara and that scared her even more.

Right in from Kara’s house the Luthor Women found themselves amazed, they got out of the car they were using. They looked at the beautiful and massive two-story house. it was like looking at a mansion that included a beach, because they could here the ocean.

“We should call on the door” says Rhea motioning to Lena towards the big double door.

Lena clicks the doorbell, “Maybe this wasn’t a good idea” Lena whispers, they don’t know if the security cameras have sound recording system.

Before they could move a muscle none other than Kara opened to the door, she looked confused when she saw the Luthors, Lena could only concentrate on what Kara was wearing.

“Hi, Ms. Luthor, Candidate... Advisor” she says politeness showing, “Come in please” she opens one of the doors completely.

“Thank you, Kara” says Lillian gazing at Lena for a moment.

“You’re very welcome” she looks back to see Lena smiling.

“Kara did you see my bag?”

When Lena saw the beautiful pregnant woman her stomach received a knock. Lena had to look at the floor to evade looking at Kara’s smile when she looked back at the woman.

“I saw it on the couch” Kara responds then she takes back the woman’s attention, “Kelly these are Candidate and Advisor Luthor and their daughter Ms. Lena Luthor” she introduces them to the woman that smiled at them extending her hand.

“It’s so nice to meet you” she says rubbing her belly a little, that woman they could tell was enjoying her pregnancy.

Lena couldn’t believe that she has a crush on someone that is waiting a baby, “It’s nice to meet you too”

“Kelly is my...”

“Kara, the gender reveal will be in a few minutes” Eliza was the one there now, she looked at the women with a big smile, “Hi” she greets them.

“Hi” they all say together.

“Kelly honey, did you find what you were looking for?” Eliza puts a loving hand on her shoulder.

“Kara says it’s on the couch” Kelly looks at the back, “Excuse me” she says retreating to the living room.

“It’s a good surprise seeing you again” says Eliza motioning for them to enter further on the house, which was beautiful on the inside like on the outside.

“We came here because I wanted to give Kara a proper thank you for her article” says Rhea giving the basket they made for Kara to Eliza.

Eliza looks at Kara proudly, the reporter just blushed, “You didn’t have to, I was just doing my job” she says but also appreciative of the gift, “But thank you really”

“Why don’t you stay for awhile, we are having guests over, the big reveal” she invites them happily.

“We wouldn’t like to impose” says Lillian looking at Lena, she could see Lena wasn’t feeling good.

“You wouldn’t be imposing, We’ll be honor to have you” she says, the women could see that Eliza was genuine.

It didn’t have to do with the fact that Rhea was a candidate or that Lillian worked for the president, it was just how they were, inviting and humble, and that was everything that the Luthor women appreciated.

“Love, Kara... here you are” says the man now getting to the living room, “Oh, hi, how’s everyone?” he was clearly Kara’s father, he had the glow of playfulness that Lena likes about Kara.

“We are doing fine” says Lillian then she looks at him twice, “Jeremiah?”

“Hi, Ms. Advisor of the president” says Jeremiah mockingly.

“I can’t believe this” Lena knows when Lillian looks at the man in wonder that they’ve known each other for a long time.

“Do you know each other?” asks Kara confused.

“Yes, your father was my protector in high school, my best friend” says Lillian smiling shyly.

“We were always together, Lillian, J’onn and me” explains Jeremiah excited.

“Kara Zorel Danvers, I swear to God, that if you don’t get here right now and tell me the gender of my child I’ll kill you”

They all turned they heads when they heard that, and now the one speaking was embarrassed.

“And that’s my sister Alex, Kelly is her wife... and that’s all my family for you” says Kara nervously looking at Lena.

Lena’s stomach felt better, more than better, she could feel the butterflies take their place back in there, and she exhaled a little on relief. She looked at Kara, they laughed together, Alex was still looking at Kara, Jeremiah embraced Eliza by the shoulder, Rhea took Lillian by the waist, parents looking at their daughters laughing, the four of them were hopeful again. Alex looked at them also, she didn’t know who Lena was but she clearly hope that Kara would laugh like that always.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it. Thank you!!


End file.
